The Mad Scientist
The Mad Scientist is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 10/15/2016. Story Ben and Gwen are walking along Route 13, the barren wasteland scorching from the heat of the Sun. Both Ben and Gwen are panting and sweating profusely, Gwen wiping her brow. Gwen: Ugh! This is exhausting! Why can’t we just ride Astrodactyl to Lumiose City or something? Ben: I just got its trust! No way I’m going to mess it up by having it do something as mundane as that! Besides, who knows what kind of Pokémon live in this wasteland? I could catch some major powerhouses out here! Gwen: Who cares about that?! Just get us out of this blazing heat! The sound of pouring rain occurs, Gwen looking up to the sky, perplexed. Gwen: What? But, I thought I heard, agh! Rain drenches Ben and Gwen, as Charmcaster, a teenager wearing a magenta coat with the bottom frayed like a skirt, appears. She wears black leggings with it, and has long white hair in a ponytail, with purple highlights. She’s holding an umbrella, shielding her rain from the rain cloud that is following her. A Gothorita walks alongside her, looking smug and proud. Gwen wipes the rain off her, flinging it off her. Gwen: Hey! Watch where you’re going with your, cloud! Charmcaster stops walking, looking and noticing the two for the first time. Charmcaster snaps her fingers, as Gothorita stops the Rain Dance. The heat from the sun dries Ben and Gwen instantly. Ben: Uh, you didn’t have to stop the rain. Charmcaster: (Snarky) Oh, well sorry! I didn’t realize that dust wads would complain about getting some water! Gwen: (With attitude) Dust wads?! Doesn’t matter if we want it or not. You can’t just drench us for no reason! Charmcaster: Then, how about this? You’re an annoying twerp, and I did it on purpose! Charmcaster laughs loudly at that, as does Gothorita. This infuriates Gwen, who’s reaching for a Pokéball. Charmcaster: What, you want a battle? A twerp like you wouldn’t last two seconds against my Gothorita. Gothorita: Gotho. Gwen: You’re on! Go, Espurr! Gwen throws the Pokéball, choosing Espurr. Espurr: Espurr! Charmcaster: This won’t take too long. Gothorita, use Psyshock! Gwen: Psybeam! Gothorita forms a purple energy sphere, then fires a powerful beam of psychic energy. Espurr fires a multi-colored beam, colliding and exploding with Psyshock. Charmcaster: Now, Rock Tomb! Gothorita forms small rocks in its hands, flinging them at Espurr’s feet. Rocks shoot out of the ground, pinning Espurr in between them. Gwen: Espurr, use Disarming Voice! Espurr screeches, the sound waves having pink outlines. Gothorita is hit by them, as well as the rocks, which begin to crumble. Gwen: Nicely done, Espurr! Now, hit them with Confusion! Espurr uses Confusion, breaking the Rock Tomb, and lifting the boulders formed. Espurr flings them back at Gothorita, which blasts through them with Psyshock. Charmcaster: Sheesh! You don’t have to take it so personally! The ground begins to rumble, everyone looking. A Diglett pops its head out, its eyes glowing red and squinting with anger. Diglett: (In angry tone) Diglett dig, Diglett dig. A Dugtrio pops up. Its expression is the same as Diglett. Dugtrio: (In angry tone) Trio trio trio! Dozens more Diglett and Dugrio pop out of the ground, along with angry Gible and Trapinch. The three trainers are surrounded by the angry wild Pokémon, them standing back to back. Charmcaster: What, did your horrendous battle anger them into attacking us? Gwen: Look at their eyes. That doesn’t look natural for them at all! Ben: Either way, it doesn’t look like we’re getting out without a fight. Swampfire, use Magical Leaf! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Swampfire. Swampfire: Roseli! Swampfire spins, firing Magical Leaf to repel Diglett and Dugtrio. The Diglett and Dugtrio fire Mud Bombs, as Espurr uses Confusion, stopping the attacks. Trapinch and Gible charge forward with Bite and Tackle, as Gothorita fires Psyshock to repel them. Gwen: Espurr, use Disarming Voice! Espurr uses Disarming Voice, defeating the Gible, yet only pushing back the Trapinch. Charmcaster: Oh, that weak? Gothorita! Calm them down with Rain Dance! Gothorita glows blue, creating a raincloud over them, causing a downpour. The rain douses the attacking Pokémon, though doing nothing to settle them. Charmcaster: The wild Pokémon in this area have all been running from that rain! Are they that crazy?! Gwen: They may be being controlled. They have no care about what happens to them. Ben: Then, let’s get out of here! Astrodactyl! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Aero! Charmcaster: What the?! Gwen: Oh, now you decide to use it?! Ben: It wasn’t needed before! Charmcaster: Uh, hate to break up your argument, but, The ground is shifted into sand, all of them having their ankles buried. The Arena Trap stems from several Diglett, Dugtrio and Trapinch. Charmcaster: We’re sorta trapped here! Ben: Does the Rain not wash it away?! Gwen: That’s the ability Arena Trap! A little rain isn’t going to break it! Charmcaster: But this will! Gothorita, use Rock Tomb! Gothorita releases several small rocks, landing at everyone’s feet. They erupt into large boulders, pushing them all out of the Arena Trap, overlooking the field. Gwen and Ben stumble to stay standing, as they return Espurr and Swampfire. Charmcaster and Gothorita laugh loudly. Charmcaster: How do you like that?! Come get us if you can! The Pokémon attack the boulders endlessly, beginning to crack it. Ben: Astrodactyl! Get us out of here! Astrodactyl lands on the boulder, letting Ben onto it back. Astrodactyl flies off, grabbing Gwen and Charmcaster with its feet, Gothorita clinging to Charmcaster’s leg. Gwen screams in terror as Astrodactyl carries them away, while Charmcaster screams in excitement. Gwen: (Terrified) Ben! You put me down right now! And get me on this thing’s back! Ben: And put you down in that assault?! Good luck climbing up after that! Gwen: (Anxious) Ben! Astrodactyl lands inside Lumiose City, dropping Charmcaster and Gwen first. Charmcaster lands on her feet, while Gwen drops onto her stomach, her face slightly green. Gwen: I think I’m going to be sick. Charmcaster: Well, I have no reason to stick around. I’ll kick your butt the next time we meet. Charmcaster and Gothorita walk off, Gwen finally getting up onto her knees. Gwen: Yeah! Well, we’ll see about, ugh. Gwen leans back forward, still woozy. Ben slides down Astrodactyl’s back, petting it. Ben: Great job, Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Aero. Ben returns Astrodactyl, then looks around. The lights are off all over the city, including at the Pokémon Center. Ben: That’s weird. Gwen: What? You being observant? Ben: Oh, haha! No, the city’s dark! Gwen gets up, seeing that the city was out of power. They spot Officer Jenny, running over to her. Ben: Officer Jenny! What happened to the city?! Jenny: We don’t know! Our reception of electricity from the Power Plant has been cut or something. We can’t get a signal, and we can’t even go and check it out! Gwen: Where’s the Power Plant? Jenny: Out on Route 13. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have much to do. Jenny runs off, as Ben and Gwen look back at each other. Gwen: This isn’t a coincident. Ben: The power outage and the attacking Pokémon. You think the whole of the problem is coming from the Power Plant. Gwen: If we ride Astrodactyl, then we’ll be able to spot it and get there easily. Ben: If there’s anyone occupying it, we can stop them. Free the Pokémon, Gwen: And bring power back to the city. Ben: Then, what are we waiting for? End Scene Astrodactyl flies back over Route 13, the large Power Plant visible in the distance. Gwen has a pair of binoculars, spotting a round guy in a lab coat, with his red hair sticking up like flames, guarding the entrance. Gwen: How are we going to get past the guard? Ben: We’ll circle around, and get him from behind. Gwen: Hm. I have a slightly alternative tactic to that. The scientist stands in front of the door, drinking from a water bottle. Xerosic: To think that he’s left me outside, me! I am at least an intellectual equal to him, understanding the properties of the machines and taking energy from Pokémon, as anyone! He will rue the day that he dared to cross, eh, eeehh. Xerosic gets drowsy, as a Sleep Powder falls onto him. He falls over, fast asleep, spilling his water. Ben, Gwen and Pesky Dust are on the roof of the Power Plant. Ben: Not bad, dweeb. Gwen: It’d take a doofus to not see it. Ben: Pesky Dust, take us down with Confusion. Pesky Dust: Free! Pesky Dust uses Confusion to lower them down, as Gwen pats Xerosic down, finding his key card. She slides it, opening the door as the three head inside. They walk through the hallway, and arrives into the generator room. In there, is an old man with green skin and white hair, wearing a brown attire. He has a device plugged into the generator, rerouting the energy into his machine. Animo: Yes! The device is a success! I now have the ability to control wild Pokémon at will! Now, the effects are too wide. I have to adjust my calculations to focus it on a particular Pokémon. And to shrink it down. Ben: Hey! Animo turns, seeing Ben and Gwen standing there. Gwen looks stunned that Ben announced them. Gwen: What are you doing?! We could’ve snuck up on him and he’d never had noticed! Ben: Let the Pokémon out of your control! Animo: Well, now. It looks like Xerosic is as incompetent as I had thought him to be. I guess I’ll just have to handle you myself. Go, Seismitoad! Animo throws a Pokéball, choosing Seismitoad. Seismitoad lets out a large croak, as Ben scans it. Pokédex: Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. It increases the power of its punches by vibrating the bumps on its fists. It can turn a boulder to rubble with one punch. Ben: I’ve never seen that Pokémon before! Gwen: They aren’t native to Kalos! Animo: Oh, how right you are. Seismitoad, use Drain Punch! Seismitoad’s fist is covered in a dark green orb, as it charges to strike them. Gwen: Mime Jr.! Come out and use Barrier! Gwen throws a Pokéball, choosing Mime Jr. It swings its arms to the side, forming a Barrier, which the Drain Punch hits head on, still absorbing energy from Mime Jr. Ben: Pesky Dust, hit it with Sleep Powder! Animo: Oh, I don’t think so! Supersonic! Seismitoad releases Supersonic, confusing both Pesky Dust and Mime Jr., preventing both of them from using their attacks. Seismitoad then releases dark purple sludge from its body, releasing Sludge Wave that washes into Pesky Dust and Mime Jr., defeating both of them. Ben and Gwen gasp in astonishment. Ben: No way! Gwen: One hit? Animo: Oh, how you children bore me. If that is all that my intruders can do, then this won’t be much of an intrusion. Seismitoad, hit them with Hydro Pump. Ben: Swampfire, use Sunny Day! Gwen: Braixen, Flamethrower! Ben chooses Swampfire, which glows golden as a sun forms on the roof, brightening the room. Seismitoad fires Hydro Pump, the heat of the sun weakening the attack. Gwen chooses Braixen, which shoots Flamethrower from its stick, strengthened by the sun and being equal in strength to Hydro Pump. Ben and Gwen return Pesky Dust and Mime Jr., ready for the next part of the battle. Animo: So, you actually have a decent sense of battle. Expected of youth. That’s all you’re good at. Seismitoad, Supersonic! Gwen: Fire Spin, go! Seismitoad fires Supersonic, as Braixen taps its stick to the ground, the fire blazing across the ground, surrounding Seismitoad in a fire vortex, cutting Supersonic in half. Seismitoad uses Sludge Wave, circling itself and drenching the Fire Spin. Ben: Get it, with Leech Seed! Swampfire: Roselia! Swampfire shoots a seed from his flower, hitting Seismitoad. Thick roots spawn and wrap around Seismitoad, draining its energy. Ben: Nice shot! Now, Magical Leaf! Gwen: Psybeam! Animo: Sludge Wave! Seismitoad fires Sludge Wave, which is cut through by Psybeam, allowing Magical Leaf to make it and strike Seismitoad, knocking it over. Seismitoad is drained of energy from Leech Seed, as Seismitoad is defeated, the Leech Seed receding. Animo returns Seismitoad, as Ben and Gwen run forward. Animo: Not another step! Noivern, Boomburst! Animo chooses a Noivern, which fires Boomburst from its ears, creating a transparent sound wave, that blows Ben, Gwen, Swampfire and Braixen back. Noivern: Noivern! Animo: Go, Wing Attack! Ben: Swampfire, use Stun Spore! Gwen: Braixen, Psybeam! Noivern dodges Psybeam and Stun Spore, it flying in and striking Swampfire hard with Wing Attack, defeating him. Noivern then fires Dragon Pulse, the aura taking the shape of a dragon, which slams into Braixen, defeating it. Ben and Gwen return their Pokémon, as Gwen draws a Pokéball first. Gwen: Flabébé! Use Fairy Wind! Gwen chooses Flabébé, as she spins, releasing a sparkling pink wind. Animo: Razor Wind! Noivern flaps its wings, releasing a white energy Razor Wind, tearing through Fairy Wind, blowing Flabébé back. Gwen: Flabébé, hang in there! Ben: Astrodactyl, you’re up! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Aero! Ben: Ancient Power! Animo: Boomburst! Astrodactyl forms and fires Ancient Power, as Noivern stops it in midair with Boomburst. The Ancient Power explodes in midair, as Astrodactyl flies forward with Wing Attack. Noivern fires Dragon Pulse, blasting Astrodactyl back. Ben: Astrodactyl, Hyper Beam! Gwen: Flabébé, Fairy Wind! Astrodactyl fires a dark magenta energy beam, as Flabébé releases Fairy Wind. Noivern dodges both of them, firing Boomburst. It hits Astrodactyl and Flabébé, defeating Flabébé. Gwen: Flabébé! Ben: Astrodactyl, give us cover! Go for Bite! Animo: Oh, how foolish! Dragon Pulse! Astrodactyl flies at Noivern, teeth glowing white. Noivern fires Dragon Pulse, hitting and defeating Astrodactyl. Ben: He beat Astrodactyl?! Gwen: He’s way stronger than we thought he was! Ben: Well, I guess it’s time to bring out my secret weapon! My ace against Dragon types! Come on out, Chromastone! Ben pulls out a Dusk Ball, throwing it into the air. It lets out a Carbink, which shakes off the black sparkles from the Dusk Ball. Chromastone: Carbink. Gwen: You caught that Carbink? Ben: Yeah, back at Reflection Cave. Now Chromastone, use Power Gem! Chromastone glows, firing a red Power Gem beam at Noivern, hitting it. Noivern drops from the sky, as it recovers, roaring angrily. Gwen: In that case, come on out, Staryu! Gwen throws the Pokéball, choosing Staryu. Staryu: Hiyah! Gwen: Ice Beam, go! Animo: Boomburst! Staryu fires Ice Beam, as Noivern repels it with Boomburst, knocking it back. Ben: No remorse now, Chromastone! Use Dazzling Gleam! Chromastone glows, releasing rainbow colored beams of light. The Dazzling Gleam light shoots forward, flying at Noivern. Noivern dodges several of the Dazzling Gleam streams, but is hit by one, causing it to drop. Gwen: Once again! Ice Beam! Staryu fires Ice Beam, hitting Noivern head on. Noivern drops, defeated. Animo: No! Impossible! Noivern is stronger than any of your pathetic Pokémon! Ben: Maybe alone. But together, Gwen: We kick your butt! Animo returns Noivern, scowling. Animo: Fine. I had wished not to resort to this, as I saw you two beneath me. But you have forced my hand! Come on out, Slaking! Animo throws a Pokéball, choosing Slaking. Slaking lays on its side, lazing around. Slaking: Sla. (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back. Ben: Ha! That lazy thing doesn’t look like it can do anything to us! Chromastone, hit it with Dazzling Gleam! Gwen: Staryu, use Bubble Beam! Chromastone fires Dazzling Gleam, while Staryu fires Bubble Beam. Both attacks hits Slaking, as it lazes around. Animo: Slaking’s Truant ability causes it to only attack every few turns. But when it does strike, Slaking gets up, roaring at the opponents. Animo: It is a sight to behold! Slaking, Brick Break! Ben: Chromastone, use Reflect! Gwen: What? Ben, wait! Chromastone forms a blue circular barrier in front of it, covering Staryu as well. Slaking’s arm glows white, as it slams Brick Break clean through Reflect, destroying it and hitting Chromastone hard. Chromastone skids back, injured. Ben: What happened? Gwen: Brick Break is a move that destroys Reflect and Light Screen! Slaking stands in place, looking lazy as it scratches its stomach. Ben: But now’s our chance! Go, Power Gem! Gwen: Oh, why not? Staryu, Water Gun! Animo: Destroy them with Earthquake! Slaking: Sla! Slaking slams its arms into the ground, releasing a violent earthquake. Chromastone and Staryu are defeated, as Animo’s large device takes damage, sparking from malfunctioning. Animo: Hm. It does not matter. I know that my machine works, and I can easily duplicate the results. You, however, will not be leaving here! Ben and Gwen return their Pokémon, as they look back towards the exit. Slaking leaps into the air, and lands right in front of the doorway, roaring at them. Slaking: Sla! Ben: Guess he wasn’t kidding. Gwen: That thing still took a ton of damage. We can easily take it out from here! Vivillon! Ben: Rath! Gwen and Ben throw their Pokéballs, choosing Vivillon and Rath. Gwen: Vivillon, use Infestation! Ben: Rath, go for Rock Smash! Vivillon glows blue, releasing the energy to the ground, which forms into insects. The insects swarm Slaking, holding it down into place. Rath then leaps into the air, striking Slaking in the head with Rock Smash. Ben: Yeah! Now, use Poison Jab! Animo: Slash! Rath gets ready to use Poison Jab, as Slaking breaks free from the Infestation. Slaking Slashes Rath, defeating it in one blow. Gwen: Vivillon! Psybeam! Animo: Slack Off. Slaking glows green, recovering its damage and refreshing it. Vivillon hits Slaking with Psybeam, it not paying attention to the damage. Animo: And one more Slash. Ben: Bullfrag! Take it with Mat Block! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Greninj! Bullfrag dashes forward, as it touches its hands to the ground. A tatani, a rice straw mat enforced with wood boards, forms on the ground, as Bullfrag flips it up off the ground. Mat Block forms a shield, as Slaking’s claws strikes it, it being knocked back despite cracking the Mat Block. Mat Block crumbles, as Vivillon uses Gust, blowing the pieces at Slaking. Slaking takes it, angry. Animo: That’s right, Slaking! Use your rage! Hit Vivillon with Slash! Ben: Intercept it with Bounce! Bullfrag hops with Bounce, as Slaking swats its arm to repel it. Slaking leaps at a retreating Vivillon, which is struck by Slash, being defeated. Gwen returns Vivillon, as Bullfrag forms Water Shuriken, throwing it at Slaking. Gwen: Last Pokémon. Go, Espurr! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Espurr. Espurr: Espurr! Gwen: Go! Use Disarming Voice! Espurr releases Disarming Voice, as Slaking blocks Bullfrag’s Bounce with Brick Break. Bullfrag flies back, injured, as Slaking takes the Disarming Voice. Bullfrag Bounces again, succeeding in striking Slaking this time. Animo: Now! Earthquake! Slaking uses Earthquake, shaking the power plant violently, causing it to restart back up. Bullfrag hits the ground hard, as Espurr stands up, weakened. Animo: It is over! Those are your last two Pokémon, so I know that you can’t do anything after this! Ben: Bullfrag! Get back up! Gwen: Come on, Espurr! You can do it! The two Pokémon struggle to stand, as Espurr stands tall. Espurr: Espurr, Espurr! Espurr trills, as it glows blue, being surrounded by swirling energy. Espurr evolves into a Female Meowstic, it purring brightly. Meowstic: Meow! Gwen: It evolved into a Meowstic! Now, use Charge Beam! Meowstic forms a sphere of yellow electric energy, as she fires a beam of electricity at Slaking, slamming into it. Slaking pushes through it, getting ready to attack. Animo: End of the line! Use Slash! Gwen: Confusion! Slaking goes to Slash Meowstic, as Meowstic uses Confusion, completely stopping Slaking. Animo: What?! Gwen: Too bad! Charge Beam powers up a user’s Special Attack, which allows for her Confusion to be stronger! Ben: Now, Water Shuriken! Bullfrag throws Water Shuriken, which breaks into several small shuriken. The attack hits Slaking hard, as it falls over, defeated. Ben: Nice! Now, a quick Water Shuriken at that machine! Bullfrag: Gre! Bullfrag spins around, throwing a Water Shuriken, which cuts completely through Animo’s device. It explodes, Animo falling back. Ben and Gwen return their Pokémon, as they run out. Animo: No matter. They can’t hope to stop the glorious mind of Dr. Animo! Ben and Gwen make it outside, panting heavily. They hear a crashing noise, as they see Animo riding off on Noivern. Xerosic is no longer at the entrance. Ben: We did it. Gwen: We just saved Kalos from that guy. Both the city and the Pokémon! Ben: And you know what time it is, right? Gwen: Head to Lumiose City to celebrate! Ben: And to beat the gym! Gwen: (Sighs) Of course. Main Events * Charmcaster, Xerosic and Animo debut. * Ben reveals that he caught a Carbink, nicknamed Chromastone. * Ben's Swampfire is revealed to have learned Leech Seed. * Ben's Bullfrag is revealed to have learned Mat Block. * Gwen's Staryu is revealed to have learned Ice Beam. * Gwen's Espurr evolves into a Female Meowstic, knows Psybeam and learned Charge Beam. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Charmcaster * Officer Jenny Villains * Forever Knights ** Dr. Animo ** Xerosic Pokémon * Swampfire the Roselia (Ben's) * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's) * Pesky Dust the Butterfree (Ben's) * Chromastone the Carbink (Ben's, debut) * Rath the Croagunk (Ben's) * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's) * Espurr (Gwen's, evolves) * Meowstic (Gwen's, newly evolved) * Mime Jr. (Gwen's) * Braixen (Gwen's) * Flabébé (Gwen's) * Staryu (Gwen's) * Vivillon (Gwen's) * Gothorita (Charmcaster's) * Seismitoad (Animo's) * Noivern (Animo's) * Slaking (Animo's) * Diglett (several) * Dugtrio (several) * Trapinch (several) * Gible (several) Trivia * This episode introduces Dr. Animo and Charmcaster, two villains from the Ben 10 series. * All of Animo's Pokémon are based off animals he controls in the Ben 10 series. ** Seismitoad is based off Animo's signature Mutant Frog. ** Noivern is based off his Mutant Bat that appeared in the Negative 10 episodes. ** Slaking is based off Animo's future self, where his head is in a jar attached to a gorilla body. * Xerosic appearing as part of the Forever Knights ties in to Lysandre being part of them as well. * Gwen starts a rivalry with Charmcaster. * This is the second episode of the series to feature Pokémon that can't be caught in the Kalos region, all being owned by Animo. * Timeline wise, this episode takes place after the move Dazzling Gleam was revealed to the world, which occurred in the episode Vs. Gary 1. * This episode introduces Carbink, and that it is a Fairy type. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research